Orcs
Circa 730 T.E. Culture Orcs are the most honest and trustworthy of cultures. As the saying goes, any true Orc stabs his enemies in the front. Obeying their wild inner spirits with reckless abandon, Orcs are typically loud creatures filled with passion and might. They do not hide anger, sorrow, fear, or joy. It’s for these reasons that Orcs have a tendency to make remarkably bad rogues. Orcs live both in the forests of their ancestors and the cities of the other races. Orcs can find a calling just about anywhere, though many still grow up in the wilderness. Orcs will send their young out into the wilds after the first few years of life, and if the Orc does return someday his or her parents will know s/he is a true Orc. Physical Description Full-blooded Green Orcs can grow to be 7 ½ feet or so in height, and quite a bit heavier than humans. The females are without exception smaller than the males aside from genetic deformities and such. They proudly bear their green skin, sloping forehead, jutting jaw, prominent teeth, indented nostrils, and coarse body hair like medals. However, there is nothing quite like having scars. Scars are seen as trophies among Orcs, and some Orcs have a story for each and every one. Orcs typically live to be around 70 years of age or so. They are considered adults around the age of 12 or 13. Much of this is the same among Grey Orcs (Half-Orcs as the Humans call them), aside from being a bit smaller (only slightly larger than Humans) and lighter, as well as living longer. And it’s worth noting that rather than being green, Grey Orcs are, well, Grey-skinned. Once one strays from being exactly Half Orc, they can look quite Human albeit muscular and athletic in build. Relations Orcs do quite enjoy the company of Humans these days. Humans have always typically settled near Orcish cultures. Orcs still carry among them stories of great teams of Human and Orc warriors, though the Humans have all but forgotten they once roamed the plains together. Humans do often readily forget their history. It is then no surprise that these ancient feelings towards the Orcs have resurfaced, and they share cultures once more. The Humans may be setting down their swords and axes and picking up spell books at this chapter in their history, but the Orcs still enjoy reveling in the different culture. Besides, it’s funny when things go boom. Also, magic makes for some good ale. Orcs are fairly neutral toward nearly all of the other races, including the Elves which they find to be quite ugly with their slenderness and elegance. Orcs find the Elves are not nearly muscular enough to prove a challenging opponent in bed. This is not to say Orcs would purchase sexual Elven slaves anyway, or slaves at all. Slaves are a sign of weakness, and no true Orc would capture any creature to do his work or be his mate. Alignment Orcs love freedom and chaos. Chaos is the essence of battle, and also can prove to be quite funny. Orcs believe when one truly embraces life they will surely realize everything is chaos and it is not worth fighting. Self-expression is necessary in all facets of life, and a life without freedom is not worth living. Orcs do not actively try to abolish slavery, as laws in themselves are seen as a mechanism against chaos, thus laws are a restriction of true freedom. Tradition and honor, however, are a different story. One follows a tradition by their own choice, and if an Orc should spit in the face of an honorable tradition then they are no longer an Orc. Typical Member of the Six Orcs will usually worship Phat Dragon. Life is something to be enjoyed every single day, and Phat Dragon understands that. Other Orcs will worship the Oak of Susbs if they grew up around or within its forest on Solus. It is a common misconception that Orcs worship the Wanderer, rather, they pay homage to the Wanderer upon the death of a friend or comrade, hoping that they may be taken safely into death. This is often mistaken by other races as worship. Notable Regions of Dominance Mass Orc Populations (80-100%): Forest of Susbs, Forest of Tribes near Gundain Mid Orc Populations (40-59%): Various forests on Solus Language Orcs are always able to speak Common and Orcish. It should be noted that there is no Orcish alphabet, and they use Dwarven scripts when it is written out (usually Graffiti). Orcs are also typically trained in various hand gestures for working in groups while hunting. Some Humans have begun to adopt this way of hunting as well, and applied it to military use. Orcish military have, in turn, begun to use some of the Human military variations for signaling. On the rare occasion that an Orc finds another language worth learning it is typically Goblin, Gnoll, Undercommon, or any other language the monsters of the forest and darkness may use. Names In recent years Orcs have begun to sprinkle themselves with some customary Human names they like due to the increasing amount of intermingling between the two races. Unlike most races, Orcs choose their own names upon adulthood. When Human parents sometimes raise a Grey Orc they name them at birth, but many Humans nowadays are aware of the Orcish customs and traditions so the mistake is not often made. Grey Orcs will typically name themselves something that will benefit them the most, or make the impression they wish to make with people. Though, admittedly, some Grey Orcs are not bright enough to choose their names so wisely, and may end up even guessing the impression a name will make quite incorrectly. Male Names: Dench, Feng, Gum’sh, Gulgar, Imsh, K’arg, Volgo Female Names: Baggi, Emmen, Myev, Neema, Ok’ti, Qiina, Quuna, Vola, Volen Livelihoods Orcs have a wide array of opportunities in today’s world. Human cities and Orcish plains and forests can serve their callings. They could be a Shaman for their tribe, or a chef for a Human diplomat, or perhaps even an ambassador for the Humans. The sky is the limit in today’s society for Orcs, though most of them still prefer the simple life of the forests or the roaming freedom of adventuring. Orcs are natural Fighters and Barbarians. They will take no penalty to Dual-Classing when taking on these classes.